


The Painter

by CaitClandestine



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M, Sassy Jaime, Vic likes giving massages, ptv threesomeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Vic is an artist, Jaime the painting and Tony, well, he's the curator.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is but I ship it

When Vic completed his 'Basic Massage Therapy for Beginners' class last year he's being a hundred percent honest when he says he had only the most innocent of uses for the skills he'd learnt. There'd been a few married men in the course sharing winks and making comments about trying out their skills on each other wives but that's not why Vic had been there, had zero intentions of using his newly acquired skillset on a partner. Him being sad, lonely and very single at the time being beside the point.

He'd actually done it for Mike, had been using his lame attempts at shoulder rubs to try and help his brother out for years because you know, he only overdoes it with his drumming a hundred percent of the time and while there's not much any of them can do for broken fingers beyond the tried and tested two beer method (One for drinking, one for use as an ice block) sore muscles have become his speciality, Mike slinking up to him every couple of shows, sprawling out on the floor of the back lounge or hotel bed if they're lucky. Everyone comes to him at some point, maybe a little more regularly since he's gotten qualified; Tony never says no any kind of affection, loves having his hands rubbed followed by his head and neck, Jaime knees are his soft spot (Vic does not do feet for anyone, ever) and no one ever says no to him doing their shoulders before a show, something that's become almost a ritual of his, Vic catches whoever's sitting down at the time and it relaxes him too, having something to do with his nervous hands, something to concentrate on.

With all that in mind it's difficult to pinpoint exactly how he got to where he is now some five months later, a hotel room in Ohio with a bright, gaudy yellow bedspread that they'd quickly tossed to the floor, Jaime on his elbows and knees on the bed before him, back arched and ass up, skin sheened with massage oil and he's been taking his time with the man too, slow and steady hands all over, soothing tour-strained muscles only for them to tighten up again as Jaime tries to convince to move just a little bit faster.

“I know my ass is gorgeous but if you could keeping appreciating it with your hands and not just your eyes that'd be great” Jaime says roughly, snapping everything back into focus. Vic looks up and Tony's cracked a smile, eyes dark and wanting, falling back to where Jaime's head is tantalisingly close to his thighs, the grey shorts he's still wearing doing little to hide how hard he is.

“You can't rush an artist” Tony strings out eventually, fingers coming to run through Jaime's post-show puffy hair, “And you're not supposed to be talking”

It sounds crude in his mind but there's no denying Vic loves using his fingers on people, always has. There's just something about pulling someone apart with your hands, stringing out their pleasure until they're desperate and begging – for his cock, a toy or just to come at all does something to him, makes him so hard he's almost as desperate as they are.

Jaime's got a way to go yet until he's just like Vic likes him but they've got time and Tony's still in the process of teaching him exactly how to drive their bassist wild, little secrets shared between best friends since high school and Vic's always been a quick learner.

“You didn't say I couldn't talk, you just said I should shut up” Jaime retorts and Vic slowly, deliberately presses his fingers to the bottom of Jaime's spine, sliding them down and any further protests slide into a tiny groan, Jaime wiggling his ass back in encouragement.

“Yeah” Vic manages eventually, teasing the pad of his thumb against Jaime's hole. “Don't rush the artist or the artist will tie you up and keep Tony for himself”

He could very well do it to, enough belts between the three of them to render Jaime nothing more than a witness to him and Tony.

“You could” Jaime agrees, continuing to talk, “But I know you want this handsome chunk of manflesh”

Tony's fingers tighten in Jaime's hair, pulling hard enough that the almost-smirk on Jaime's face drops just a bit as he leans down to put his mouth to the other mans ear.

“Do you want me to shut you up?” 

“No” Jaime says, “Not really” The few times they have actually gagged him Jaime has been particularly indignant after, especially or maybe because of the incident with Mike's sock. 

“Then behave yourself” Tony continues and out of all of them he's got the best sex voice, low and husky and anyone who hasn't had phone sex with Tony Perry is surely missing out.

Jaime frowns and falls silent, one of which is excellent and other, not so much. Fortunately Vic's quite sure he can turn that frown upside down very quickly, runs his fingers down Jaime's side and reaches around to stroke his cock, immediately turning said frown into a heavy groan, Jaime pressing into his grip.

“Much better” Vic says, deciding to be generous and let Jaime continue for a moment longer before he pulls away, returns to massaging the small of Jaime's back, smirking up at Tony as he moves in circles, slowly working his way down to Jaime's ass and then his thighs, all thick and round and gorgeous and he could do this all night, half-tempted to start at Jaime's broad shoulders again.

Jaime however doesn't seem so keen, moving about and huffing in an unimpressed way.

“Will you hurry the fuck up” He snaps after a few more minutes of massage, “I get that it's thing for you but some of us would actually like to sleep in this bed eventually not just fuck in it”

Tony doesn't quite manage to stop the amused noise sneaking out of his mouth and a lot of the time Vic really, really enjoys sassy Jaime but tonight he just wants a quiet, relaxing evening with yeah, a bit of fucking involved. Jaime isn't in charge right now, is supposed to be enjoying what Vic's offering him.

“Excuse me” Vic goes for his very best offended yet sexy voice, “I'm the artist here, not you”

“What are you going to do, not fuck your naked boyfriend?”

Jaime has a point, it'd be a shame to waste such a perfect picture and Vic is on the verge of conceding, letting the bassist run his mouth but before he can speak Tony does.

“Yes” He says, “Exactly that”

Jaime actually turns round at that, eyes flicking between them incredulously.

“What” He says, as if trying to read how serious they are – and if Tony's in Vic definitely is, “Don't be stupid I was just joking i'll be quiet I swear, Vic – Vic?”

It's sweet how Jaime appeals to him, knows that Tony is unlikely to budge.

“I just don't think you can” Tony says, smiling sweetly at Jaime now, bending just enough to pull the other man forward for a quick kiss.

Perhaps wisely, Jaime doesn't fire back just settles into a sulk, mashing his face into the pillow and sighing loudly.

Vic looks to Tony, unsure of exactly how serious they're going to be about not fucking Jaime into next week like they'd originally planned. Tony just smirks and waves two fingers at him and yeah, Vic's on board with that. 

He takes a minute to adjust himself in the jeans he's still for some reason wearing, which is a bit unusual because he lost his shirt ages ago and cups Jaime's ass in his hands, slides them so they're pressed up against his hole again, warm and slick from the oil before pressing a single one inside, Jaime unsticking his face from the pillow and huffing again.

“I thought you weren't fucking me” He says petulantly even as his body doesn't seem to mind at all, wiggling back onto what's now two of Vic's fingers.

“Oh we're not” Tony murmurs and Jaime whines as Vic adds a third, pushing them up to the left in that one particular way that the other man always falls apart for.

“Gonna give you a little something though, since if you can't be quiet I guess the opposite works too”

Tony shifts off the bed at that, Jaime reaching uselessly out for him, hips rolling into the bed as Vic stretches him open. He's got a fair idea of what Tony's looking for, searching through his bag to the little navy blue satin pouch at the bottom – Jaime too forgetful and Vic too nervous to take anything like that through an airport whereas well, who's going to suspect the turtle to be the one with all the sex toys?

The vibrators red, that one particular shade of woman's lipstick red, shaped in just the right way and it'd been almost ridiculously expensive except for the fact that all of them love it deeply, have been considering buying another two just so they can execute some kind of weird bunk masturbatory wonder session – an idea courtesy of Jaime but none of them have exactly said no outright.

Vic takes it from Tony and sets it down beside him, wants to play with Jaime a bit more first, make him really, really want it. Tony settles back on the bed sans shorts, wraps his hands into Jaime's hair and tugs him up again.

“Then” He continues, voice dropping even lower, “Then we'll paint you up pretty as a picture, Vic's come on your face and mine on your ass” and the shiver that runs down Vic's spine at his words suggests that it's going to take quite a lot of willpower not to come well before then, possibly before he even gets his pants off.


End file.
